Save Me
by inudotcom
Summary: Kagome is a new student who struggles with her family problems. Will Inuyasha be able to heal her wounds?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha

……………………………………………………….

_Beep beep beep beep beep_

Kagome stuck her arm out of the covers and turned off the alarm clock. Then came the rest ofher body, and Kagome was finally up. Today was her first day in a new school and she was not looking forward to it.

Kagome went over to her 5 year old brother, Souta's room and told him to get ready. She checked her father's room, not expecting to see anyone in there. And of course, she was right. _'Probably still out getting drunk as usual' _she thought.

She took a shower and drove Souta to his elementary school.

"Now be a good boy Souta. You'll do great on your first day of school" Kagome said to him when they stopped in front of the school. Souta just nodded shyly and walked toward the front doors. Kagome sighed and drove off toward Shikon High.

"You pervert!" SMACK! Inuyasha sighed as he watched Miroku get another beating from Sango for grabbing her butt. He knew it all too well, and it was starting to annoy him. He walked passed them and walked toward his locker. On the way, he bumped into someone.

"I-I'm sorry" she said, picking her books off the ground. Inuyasha just stared at the girl in front of him. She was beautiful with her raven hair, chocolate eyes, and slim figure. She gave him a strange look when she saw him staring at her and he quickly turned away. "Just watch where you're going wench" Inuyasha rudely replied and walked away.

_Great going Inuyasha, way to introduce yourself…_

Kagome stared at the boy as he walked away from her. He had strange white hair and the cutest dog ears on the top of his head. But what really caught her attention were those amber eyes of his. They were beautiful. _Stop thinking about that boy and get to the office Kagome_ she thought.

Kagome received her schedule with no help at all on how to get to her classes. After10 minutes of searching, she found her first class, Math. When Kagome walked in everyone turned around and stared at her.

"Hello, you must be the new girl. Class, this is…" the teacher started. "Kagome" she answered and took an empty seat. There were whispers and Kagome became a little self-conscious. "Now class, pay attention" the teacher said.

As the teacher was talking, Kagome looked around the room. Everyone was talking to one of their friends and Kagome was the lonely one. She sighed, wishing she had not left her old school and her old friends. The girl sitting next to her tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey my name is Sango" she said, smiling at her.

"I'm Kagome" she answered.

"It must be hard to come to a new school in the middle of the year. Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends today? I'd be glad to show you around…" Sango asked politely.

Kagome thought about it. She seemed like a nice person, someone she would be friends with.

"Sure, thanks" Kagome said, and turned back to the teacher.

Kagome was trying to open her locker but it was stuck. "Grr I'm going to be late for lunch." She said angrily. Suddenly, Sango came up to her and banged on the locker. It instantly opened, and Kagome just stared at her.

"Almost all the lockers and busted up here" Sango told her, "You'll learn how to open it". Kagome nodded and placed her books in her locker.

As they walked to the lunch room, Sango showed her where some classrooms were. Kagome tried to listen, but the girl was talking way too much. _This day will not end!_ Kagome thought.

"Hey Inuyasha, that new girl in math class was HOTT!" Miroku said, excitedly. "Yea whatever" he muttered. Miroku rolled his eyes at his friend's response. "Hey guys" Sango said, Inuyasha looked up to find the new girl with her.

"You know Kagome from math class. She's gunna eat lunch with us today".

Miroku was immediately beside her, grabbing her hand. "Whyhello beautiful.Would you care to-" Miroku started, but Sango quickly punched him in the back of the head.

Miroku fell to the floor and Sango took a seat at the table. Inuyasha shook his head. _Well, why don't you say anything to her! I mean Miroku was right…She's hot!_

"Uhh…is he going to be ok?" Kagome asked him.

"Oh yea he does that kind of stuff all the time." Inuyasha said, "Mostly to Sango though…" Sango blushed, "NO he doesn't!"

Not wanting to turn out like Miroku, Inuyasha decided to shut up and not argue this time. Kagome giggled.

"So Kagome…" Sango started to change the subject, "Do you want to hang out with us after school?"

"Umm…I guess so" Kagome replied, thinking about her father. Souta would take the bus home and be by himself, but she does get out a lot earlier than he does. And she doubted that her father would be there.

………………………………………………………………….

"So how do you like it here?" Sango asked her. They were at the pizza store where most kids just decided to hang out after school. Kagome had tried to make conversation with Inuyasha, but he would just give her short answers or decide not to answer her at all. She had a feeling that he didn't like her or something.

"Its ok I guess. I mean I miss my old friends, but this school is actually a lot better than my old one". Kagome looked at her watch. It was 5:30! _OMG, my dad's gunna KILL me! _Kagome suddenly stood up, startling everyone else.

"Uhh, I have to go now." She said, and ran out towards her car. She drove as fast as she could, and bolted through her front door.

There she found her father waiting for her. "Where were you Kagome, I was getting worried" he grinned. Kagome backed away from him, "I was just out with some friends" she whispered.

"Well you should've asked me!" he yelled.

He took her by the hair and threw her down to the floor. He kicked her a few times in the stomach and then took her by the arm, pulling her up. "Now go to your room!" He yelled and literally threw her in her bedroom. Kagome landed hard on the wood floor, and her left leg hurt like hell. She heard the front door slam and she struggled to get up. "Souta…" she breathed and walked toward his bedroom door. She tried to open it but it was locked.

"SOUTA!" Kagome yelled, banging on the door and starting to cry. The door opened and Kagome met Souta's tear stained face. She dropped to her knees, and hugged him. "I'm sorry Souta" Kagome cried.

Later that night, Kagome heard her father come in and she quickly turned her lights off, pretending to be asleep. She thought about her first day of school. _'It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I actually made friends on the first day of school. _Kagome smiled, and with that, she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha : (

………………………………………………………………….

Kagome woke up the next morning to find bruises on her stomach and her arm where her father had grabbed her. Her leg still hurt a little, but not as much.

Kagome slipped on a pair of low-rise jeans and a long sleeved black shirt even though it wasn't even that cold outside.

_I'm lucky he didn't hit me in the face…how would I have explained that…?_

After dropping off Souta and promising him she'll be there right after school, Kagome arrived at her second day of school.

She found Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and some girl sitting next to Inuyasha. She saw her laughing and trying to talk to him, but he seemed kind of annoyed.

She walked up to them and immediately Inuyasha's face lit up. The girl looked up at her and gave her a fake smile.

"Hey Kagome" Sango said, "Why are you wearing long sleeves?" Kagome tried to think of an excuse.

"Umm, everything else was in the wash…" Kagome replied, sitting down next to Inuyasha. The girl glared at her, but Kagome didn't really notice. Inuyasha looked at Kagome suspiciously.

_Ugh I hate making excuses…_

"Anyway Inuyasha, I really don't get the science homework and I was wondering if you could help me with it today after school" Kagome heard the girl say. She watched her and Inuyasha and started to get angry.

_Wait, why am I getting mad again? I mean he's not even my boyfriend…_

Inuyasha told her that he had something to do and turned to Kagome.

"So why'd you leave so suddenly yesterday. You looked scared as hell." He asked.

"Oh umm, I forgot that my little brother was home by himself and I was uhh, worried?" she said. Just then the bell rang.

_Saved by the bell…_

…………………………………………………………….

There was a sub in math so the class just laid back and talked. When Kagome reached her locker, the girl who was with Inuyasha earlier approached her.

"Hey bitch, stay away from Inuyasha because he is all mine and I'd be sure to make your life a living hell" she said and walked off with her friends.

The girl was wearing a mini, small tee, and large hoop earrings. She looked like a total slut. _I don't think I have to worry about her. Inuyasha would so not date a girl like that…wait what am I saying, I don't even know him…_

Sango suddenly popped out of know where which caused Kagome to let out a little yelp.

"You just pop out of nowhere and its kind of scary you know" Kagome said, starting toward the cafeteria. Sango laughed.

"Why was Kikyou talking to you before?"she asked. Kagome told her about the threat.

"Inuyasha does seem to like you…" Sango watched Kagome blush, "But Kikyou's nothing to really worry about.Do you like him?"

Kagome shrugged, but her heart screamed YESS. It just didn't seem like a big deal to tell about a crush that's going to last about a week.

………………………………………………………………..

After school, Kagome told her friends that she had stuff to do around the house so she couldn't hang out with them. She didn't want to leave Souta again. Inuyasha said he would walk her home.

"So0o0o why'd you move here?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, trying to strike up a conversation. The silence between them was making him feel uncomfortable.

"I don't know, my dad just came home one day and said we were moving. No reason really." Kagome replied, getting a little angry at her father.

Suddenly a person walking the opposite direction of Kagome accidentally jabbed in the stomach.

Because of her bruise, Kagome immediately fell back. She closed her eyes, waiting to hit the concrete. Instead she felt a pair of strong arms grab her securely around her waist.

"Thank you" Kagome breathed, looking into eyes. He stared straight into hers. "No prob, but what happened to your stomach?" he asked. He had seen the bruise while she was falling back and it looked horrible.

Kagome snapped back to reality. "Umm, I-I hit it on uhh….I needa go now…" She ran through the crowd of people and 2 blocks to her house. She noticed Inuyasha was not going after her and she breathed a sigh of relief.

_Why does this have to happen to me? Why can't I just be a normal girl, who goes to school, and hangs out with her freinds?_

When she got insde she checked on Souta and walked to her room. She threw herself on her bed and started to cry.

………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha just stood there and watched Kagome run through the crowd. He knew something was wrong with her. When he had asked her, she wouldn't look at him and he could tell she was searching for an excuse.

_She did that at the tree too. It was obvious she was lying. _

Inuyasha walked back toward the pizza shop to find Sango and Miroku. When he got there he found Sango chasing after Miroku. Inuyasha couldn't figure out whether Miroku was running after the pretty girl in front of him or running _from _the very angry looking Sango behind him.

He decided to go back to Kagome's house and see what she was up to. Maybe he would spy on her to see what was really going on.

_I have a feeling, things aren't going so well for her. She always seems to have some secret. _

When he got to her house he decided not to go to her house. Instead he walked around her block, waiting for something to happen.

_If I went to her house, she'd just make upa whole bunch of lies again. _

……………………………………………………………………

Kagome heard the door slam. _Dad's home…_ Kagome thought, and sighed. She really did not want to deal with him today.

She wished Mom was alive. _Why did you leave me? _

Kagome remembered the day her mother died. Souta was very little then, a baby. Kagome had come home from school and greeted her mother like any other day. The thunder and heavy rain was almost foreshadowing her mother's death.

Kagome had gone downstairs for a glass of water that night to find her mother lying on the kitchen floor. In her hand was a knife.

Kagome was too shocked to scream, or even cry. She had to get out, away. Her mother could not have committed suicide, that was impossible. _Her _mother?

She turned and ran for her bedroom thinking that maybe it was just a dream. She would wake up the next morning and find her mother cooking breakfast. But she stopped in the living room where her father was.

He had his back to Kagome. Kagome was going to say something but his voice stopped her.

"This is all your fault…" Kagome fled up the stairs

Kagome went downstairs to greet him kindly. Maybe that will get him away from her for tonight. Instead he slapped her in the face. he was wildly drunk and Kagome realized she made a mistake.

He yelled something but his slurs made it hard to understand. Kagome screamed and he threw her at the glass table.

She crashed and the glass broke. There were bits and pieces all over her. Kagome made a run for it. She knew he was going after her.

Kagome panicked and locked her bedroom door.

_What am I going to do? He's gunna kill me!_

She opened her window and quickly climbed outside, into the backyard. It was her only way out of it. If she stayed, he might even kill her.

Outside was thundering and pouring, much like the day of her mother's death. Fresh tears streamed out of Kagome's eyes and she rantowards the street.

_I can't…see…anything…_ Kagome thought.

Then she bumped into someone.

She looked up into a pair of amber eyes.

_Inuyasha…_

That's when Kagome broke down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Inuyasha tried his best to comfort the sobbing girl. While he was walking down her block, he thought he heard her scream and ran as fast as he could to her house. When he got there, she had ran into him and he was glad she was ok.

But she had small cuts all over and a few bruises.

Her eyes expressed fear, anger, and sadness. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and walked toward his apartment. He just couldn't leave her there.

Kagome was still crying into his chest, her hands gripping tightly onto his shirt. She looked almost like a child in his arms like that.

_Kagome, I'll protect you from now on. Nothing will ever harm you again…_

Her sobs had died down to sniffles by time he had reached the apartment building, and Inuyasha guessed she was asleep.

Inuyasha set her down on his bed, loosening the tight hold she had on him. He brushed off the pieces of glass that were on her and checked to see if she had any major injuries. There were many bruises and Inuyasha could tell that she had been hiding this for a long time now.

He had some guesses on what happened, but he would have to wait until the next morning. All he knew now was that someone beat the crap out of her and that someone was going to die once he figured out who they were.

………………………………………………………………………

Kagome lifted her head up and looked at her surroundings. They were not familiar at all and she began to panic.

"Where the hell am I?" Kagome screamed and Inuyasha came bursting through the door.

"What the fuck are you screaming for!" he yelled, and suddenly it all came back to her. Her dad coming home, glass breaking, climbing out the window, and Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha….He saved me. _

Kagome shut her mouth and looked down. Her eyes began to water. Seeing this, Inuyasha softened up.

"Well I was just walking and…you came out of nowhere and you were crying and I…took you to my place cuz I figured you weren't going back home…I mean I couldn't leave you, you know…" Inuyasha tried to explain.

Kagome looked up and smiled at him. "So you just happened to be walking in the pouring rain when it was thundering out?" Kagome asked, teasing him a little.

"What I can't take a walk wench?" Inuyasha said, starting to get angry and ready to defend himself. He didn't want to show any signs of weakness.

"Thanks Inuyasha…" Kagome said. He shrugged.

"So who did this to you?" he asked. Kagome looked down again, "My dad" she said, "Ever since my mom died…"

"Why didn't you tell anyone, or go to the police?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head and said she was too scared to. "I was just afraid he'd come back even angrier" Silence fell between them.

"Well uh, you hungry or something?" Inuyasha asked, breaking the silence.

"I need a change of clothes and a shower" Kagome said. She felt disgusting in her clothes from yesterday. The had gotten soaked in the rain and they were now sticking to her skin.

Inuyasha fumbled through his closet and threw her a pair of sweat pants and the smallest shirt that he could find. Of course they were still huge on her.

Kagome stepped into the shower and thought about her situation.

_My dad almost killed me, I ran away, woke up in Inuyasha's apartment, and I have no place to go…Kagome what have you gotten yourself into?_

She rolled up the sweats so that they wouldn't fall down and tied the t-shirt with a rubber band in the back. She decided to leave her hair down so that it can dry.

_At least I know I'm safe with Inuyasha…for now…_

………………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha watched some television as Kagome was taking a shower. 15 minutes later, he heard the bathroom door open and Kagome came out through the steamy mist.

Inuyasha was surprised at how beautiful she looked. She didn't even have to try. She actually looked good in the clothes he gave her and with her hair out she was like a goddess.

"Thanks for everything Inuyasha but I really should get going you know. I mean I need to see if Souta's ok and I need to find a place to stay." Kagome said, putting on her sneakers.

"Wait, you can stay here…I mean until you figure out…I don't really care, I live by myself…" Inuyasha said. He _definitely _would not mind her staying here. I mean _who_ would?

Kagome smiled at him. She ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank you so0o0o much Inuyasha, I swear I'll pay you back for everything" Kagome cried, "But I have to get Souta. I should take him to one of his friend's houses until I know what I'm going to do."

So Inuyasha drove to her house, burst open the door- ignoring Kagome's father- grabbed Souta, and managed to give her dad a good punch in the face before he left. Kagome sent him to his best friend Shippo's house and told him that she would be back soon.

Souta stood outside on the yard and watched the two drive away.

………………………………………………………………………..

"How do you live?" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha, staring at his completely empty fridge. Inuyasha, who was absorbed in a basketball game, didn't answer her.

Kagome sighed. _I'm going to have to make a lot of changes here. I can't live off of take-out…_

She ordered a pizza and ate it while watching the basketball game. Remembering they had school the next day, Kagome started for bed.

"So where are you going to sleep?" Kagome asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch just go" Inuyasha said, brushing her off.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha continued to watch the game.

She crossed her arms and headed toward his bedroom. She felt comfortable and safe here. No more worrying about dad coming home.

_He's finally gone…_ She thought, and fell asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning, Kagome took and an hour and a half to get ready while it took Inuyasha only ten minutes. Kagome had washed her clothes that were wet from before but she only put the shirt on. Inuyasha gave her another pair of sweats to wear.

"Come on Inuyasha we're going to be late!" Kagome yelled out to him. "You're the one who took so long wench" he replied and she gave him a look of pure evil. It kind of scared him, so he shut up.

When they got to school, they found Sango and Miroku under the tree again. The two were surprised to see Inuyasha and Kagome walking together.

"So why are you two coming to school together? And Kagome, why do you have Inuyasha's sweats on?" Sango asked, suspiciously.

"It's not what you think! I uh-" Kagome started.

"Kagome needed a ride to school…uh her dad's out of town…and um she's staying for a while" Inuyasha stuttered.

Miroku grinned, "I see…It seems you finally-" Sango smacked him in the back of his head and told him to shut up.

"And I told you to stop touching me YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled, and hit him hard with her textbook.

Inuyasha and Kagome found this time to run away. "You know they actually look kind of cute together" Kagome said. Inuyasha laughed and they walked inside as the bell rang.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Kikyou stood watching Inuyasha and Kagome from a distance. "That slut is stealing Inuyasha!" she fumed.

The new girl was ruining her plans. She was supposed to get Inuyasha to love her, use him to get her whatever she wanted, and dump him.

But it seemed that he was falling for Kagome now. _What does he see in her anyway? I'm so0o above her… _

"Well she's not getting in my way anymore…" Kikyou laughed, already thinking of a new plan.

………………………………………………………………………………

After school, the group was walking down the main street, Kagome looking for some clothes to buy. She couldn't wear Inuyasha's clothes forever.

Inuyasha insisted he come with her but stood outside whenever she went inside a store. He didn't forget the promise he had made to her.

"Inuyasha, do you like Kikyou?" Kagome asked while they driving toward then apartment. Inuyasha gave her a surprised look.

"No…She's always around me and trying to talk to me but I find her kind of annoying" he said. Kagome nodded her head and they walked inside.

_Is this more than I crush? I mean he's like my roommate now, and that stupid Kikyou girl… I just don't want to get in another situation…_

"Oh wait I left one of my bags in the car" Kagome said, running outside.

Before she was able to get to the car she heard someone behind her. "Hey bitch!" they said.

Kagome turned around to find Kikyou.

The bright blue light emitting from her arrow reflected off of Kagome's chocolate eyes…

……………………………………………………………………

**Thanx for the reviews! I'm getting busier now and its going to take me a little longer to make more chapters but I'll try to update as soon as possible! I'm not sure about this chapter so tell me how it is. Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Inuyasha isn't mine : (

Kagome just stood there, too shocked to move out of the way. She just watched and waited as the arrow came flying at her. _This is gunna hurt…_

But the arrow never reached her. Kagome felt strong arms wrap around her and push her out of the way.

She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha lying next to her on the sidewalk. Kikyou's arrow had pierced through his arm and blood was gushing out of his wound.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, crawling over to him. Her body ached from the fall but she was lucky that she was alive.

_This is all my fault…I should've moved or something, I'm such an idiot. _

Now Kagome was kneeling right above him. Tears were falling freely from her eyes.

Inuyasha's wound looked very bad. He could die from the massive amount of blood coming out of it. He looked up at her with those eyes that melted her heart.

"Inuyasha why'd you do that, y-you didn't have to do that! This is all my fault!" Kagome sobbed.

Inuyasha shook his head, "I'm sorry Kagome" he said.

_For what? _Kagome thought _Aren't I the one who should be sorry for being such an idiot?_

"Somebody help me!" Kagome cried. But she was yelling at nothing. Nobody came.

She took her cell phone out and called an ambulance. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She then called Sango.

"Hello?" Sango asked when she picked up the phone. Kagome took a second to catch a breath but it didn't seem to work.

"It's K-Kagome" she sobbed, "In-Inuyasha...Kikyou…she tried…he's hurt" Kagome sobbed.

"Where are you Kagome?" Sango demanded and Kagome flinched a little.

"His a-apartment" she sniffled. Sango told her she'd be right there.

A minute later the ambulance arrive and Sango just minutes behind them. Miroku was with her and they ran toward the distressed girl.

They couldn't get anything out of her but more crying. Inuyasha hauled into the truck and Kagome climbed in with him.

"I wonder what happened…" Sango though aloud. Miroku shrugged and they drove off toward the hospital.

……………………………………………………………….

Kagome couldn't stand answering so many questions that the cops were shooting at her. After a while they had given up and she sat beside Inuyasha.

He looked so calm and serene laying there on the hospital bed. His face didn't have its usual angry expression. _Wake up Inuyasha, I don't think I can take it any longer_

Kagome never left his side.

………………………………………………..

Inuyasha awoke sometime in the middle of the night. His first thought was 'Where the hell am I?'

He was about to jump out of bed when he saw a small figure move slightly from the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Kagome sleeping soundlessly. She was sitting very close to him with her head on the bed.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. She looked exhausted.

Suddenly his memory came back.

_(Flashback)_

…_Inuyasha felt something was wrong the second Kagome ran to get her bag. He just had a feeling she was not safe so of course he went after her. _

_Bouncing down the stairs he looked out the window half way there and saw Kikyou with an arrow. _

_She was saying something that he couldn't make out but he didn't really care. He knew what she was planning to do. _

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, and he ran the fastest he had ever run before. He promised he would protect her and he would so just that. _

_Thankfully when he reached her the arrow had not hit her yet but it was close to. Inuyasha instinctively jumped in front of her and pushed her out of the way. _

_He felt a searing pain in his left arm and Inuyasha suddenly found himself on the ground. The arrow had hit him instead. _

_He didn't care about that either though, he wanted to kill Kikyou. All he cared about was that Kagome was safe. _

_He didn't even try to hide his feelings for her. 'I guess I do like her' Inuyasha said to himself. _

_It was too bad it took him a deadly arrow to realize that…_

Inuyasha smiled and lay back down. He would talk to Kagome tomorrow and maybe even tell her. If he had the guts…

……………………………………………………………………

Kikyou stopped running and sat down on her porch steps, panting. The memory of that night was still fresh in her mind. I mean she almost killed Inuyasha!

_(Flashback)_

…_Kikyou just stood there and watched the young girl cry over the person she seemed to love. She almost felt guilty. It wasn't supposed to hit Inuyasha. This wasn't part of her plan._

_But Inuyasha had jumped in front of her and pushed her out of the way. He cared about her too. Kikyou hated Inuyasha for this. _

_He ruined everything; I mean would he have jumped for her. Kikyou didn't even know. But she knew she had to run before anyone else came_

_. So she took her bow, gave one last look at the two, and ran the opposite direction… _

"Why is she the one that's loved? I'm so much better than her!" Kikyou asked herself, "I swear I'll kill Kagome, even if I don't get Inuyasha. That bitch is going down"

Kikyou thought for a moment but she didn't know what to do. Should she go back to school? Inuyasha would probably want to kill her after what she tried to go to Kagome.

"I'm guessing you're in a bit of a situation" a voice came from beside her. Kikyou jumped, "Who the hell are you?"

"Naraku and I think I can help you with that girl you seem to be having trouble with. I have some things to sort out with Inuyasha…" he laughed.

…………………………………………………………

When Kagome woke up, she found Inuyasha standing in his normal clothes, checking out his wounded arm.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She jumped into him and gave him the biggest hug.

She looked up at him, her eyes watering. _C'mon Kagome, don't cry again…_

"What's you problem" Kagome suddenly grew angry and she pushed him away as she said this, "You could've been killed! I mean jumping in front of me like that, and you-you got me worried. How do you think I could live thinking that you died because of me!" she yelled.

"Well you would've died too. I was just…I don't know…" Inuyasha said.

Kagome didn't say anymore. She just looked down, silent tears sliding down her flushed cheeks.

Inuyasha walked up to her and lifted her chin up.

"Hey, I'm alive so whatever. I mean you leave for one second and…" Inuyasha started, but Kagome gave him one of those evil looks of hers and he stopped.

"Umm…hey Kagome there Sango and Miroku!" he said, glad they came in just in time.

Kagome filled them in on what happened, and they just talked, trying to forget about it. Whenever Sango or Miroku tried to bring it up again, either Inuyasha or Kagome would quickly change the subject.

'_They really love each other…' _Sango thought.

…………………………………………………………………

Now it was just Inuyasha and Kagome left. She didn't want to go to the apartment by herself so she decided to stay overnight.

"Thank you Inuyasha…for saving me…again" Kagome said, softly.

Inuyasha just smiled at her, "No big" he said. Their faces were so close together their noses almost touched.

Then without even realizing it, Kagome pressed her lips onto his. It was even better than she imagined! _OMG what am I doing! Inuyasha's probably thinking I'm a loser right now' _

Kagome quickly pulled away, trying not to look at him. "Sorry I…" Kagome mumbled and ran out of the room.

…………………………………………………………………

**I'm so0o0o sorry that took so long, I've been really busy. But I'll update sooner next time. I'm going to try to write as much chapters as I can before I go to visit my sis in Washington. Anywayz, hope you like it so far! **

**:HuGz N KiSsEz:**


End file.
